Conventionally, in a presentation for a meeting or a conference, it is common to project data images on a screen or wall using a projector. At this time, the speaker generally performs the presentation while pointing to the screen, using a laser pointer which projects the laser beam at an arbitrary position on the projected image. In the case of screen projection using a projector, there were problems that, in the image projected, the contrast is either lowered or the image quality is deteriorated.
On the other hand, recently, liquid crystal display devices (LCD) and plasma display devices (PDP) which are large-sized, exceeding 70 inch are widely used. Therefore, it becomes possible to perform a presentation by directly displaying the image on the display itself, rather than projecting it with a projector. However, when performing a presentation by displaying an image on a display, the display is self-luminous and thus the laser beam projected by a laser pointer is not seen well. Also, in order to increase the display quality of the display itself, if the antiglare properties on the surface of the display are improved, the reflection of the transmitted light of the laser pointer is also suppressed. Therefore, a problem of the deteriorated visibility of the laser pointer may occur.
Recently, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-236181, the laser pointer is likely to be used for a pointing device for performing display instruction operations on the display and thus the visibility of the laser pointer becomes more and more important.